


When Things go Awry

by DigiAndromeda



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: A Bad Things Happen bingo prompt collection for the Persona series. current prompt: [Forgetting to eat + Akiren](more tags to come later)





	When Things go Awry

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to do this for awhile and it's a grate way to warm up for my bigger fics. but as a result these are not proofread.  
i hope you still enjoy it and if your interesting and prompting me please check out the link below. (updates will be sporadic)

Ren was not feeling good at all. His head hurt, he couldn’t see straight, and it was just getting worse.

He hadn’t given the small headache any thought earlier and went about his part-time job but as time went on it slowly built up until, sudden, it felt like something had slammed into his head. It got so bad he had to ask if he could leave early.

And now he was stumbling his way home, nausea digging into him and wiggling it’s way up his body. He wanted to throw up but he had skipped lunch so he knew there was nothing in his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt faint.

Stumbling, he made his way to one of the stores and leaned against its wall.

His head was pounding and it was a different kind of pain then getting hit in the head by a Shadow.

He slid to the ground and tried to rub the headache and nausea away.

It wasn’t working and he was begging to feel horribly cold.

He sat there for what felt like eternity, knowing he needed to get home but having no strength to do so. He knew if he stood up and walked his headache would worsen with vengeance.

“Ren?” A familiar voice cut through his nausea-induced suffering.

Ren looked, wincing as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. He saw someone march over to him and kneel down.

“Ren, what’s wrong?” A Black gloved hand reached over and picked up his wrist.

“Go…ro?” Ren asked as he hid his eyes from the sunlight. Had he been sitting there long enough for the sun to drastically move?

“Yes,” the young Detective responded, “what’s wrong?” He repeated.

“Don’t feel good.” Ren answered honestly. “Feel sick and cold.”

“Cold?” The sun was behind Goro, making it hard for Ren to look at him.

“Need… to get home. But can’t walk.” The nausea was making it hard for him to think straight.

“What exactly do you feel?”

“Sick.”

“Beyond that.” Was that a small huff of irritation in Goro’s voice or worry?

“Cold, dizzy, headache, thirsty, burning stomach…” he somehow listed off.

“…” Goro was quite for a moment. “When was the last time you eat?” He asked slowly with worry.

“Um,” that… was a good question.

Ren had skipped lunch and before that…

He had slept through his alarm and was late for school, so he had only managed to munch on a few crackers.

The night before he had been too tired to cook anything after a run through Mementos and-

Oh.

That’s why he was sick.

“Lunch… yesterday.”

He didn’t need to see Goro’s face to know that the Detective was giving him a look of disapproval and slight exasperation.

“Can you stand?” Goro asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Can you at least make it across the street? There’s a family restaurant that we can rest at.”

“I… think so?” Ren’s reply came out more weak then he intended.

But perhaps that wasn’t a bad thing.

“Hold this.” Goro said as he placed his briefcase in Ren’s hand. The phantom thief was confused until he felt the teenage Detective lift his arm over the other’s shoulder and loop his left arm around Ren’s waist.

“I’ll support your weight. Ready?”

“No but okay.”

“1, 2, 3, up,” Goro counted, giving Ren a few seconds to brace himself.

It wasn’t enough.

The moment Goro helped him to his feet the nausea did indeed slam into him with a vengeful force. He felt his strength give way and was mildly surprised when Goro managed to keep him up.

The guy was stronger then he looked.

Goro waited patiently as Ren took a few deep breaths and managed to steady himself. Then he slowly led the other across the street and down a shop.

Shifting all of Ren’s weight onto his side Goro opened the door to the restaurant and propped it open with his foot. A waitress came to great them once they where in but faltered when she saw Ren.

Did he look as sick as he felt?

“Can we have a table somewhere private?” Goro asked.

“Ye-Yes.” The waitress stammered and led the way to a booth with no other costumers around. “Is there anything else you need?”

“A cup of water and another of just ice. Do you have any crackers or toast?” Goro set Ren down in the both before turning his attention to the waitress.

“We have both.” She answered.

“Then a slice of plain toast and some crackers, please.”

“Yes, sir.” She gave a quick bow. “I’ll be right back with the water and ice.” Ren leaned his head against the table and held back a groan.

“Suck on some ice first, then try sipping at the water.” Goro instructed as Ren heard him sit across from him. “If you feel like you can’t keep the water down stick to the ice.”

“Mm’kay…” came the mumbled reply.

“After you get some water in you try nibbling on the crackers and once you start feeling better you can try the toast.”

“You… sound like…” the headache in Ren’s brain refused to let him think or talk straight. “ you know a lot… about this.”

“I’ve gone awhile without eating before.” Goro responded. “The best thing to do is make sure you’re still hydrated and slowly eat. If you go to fast it… won’t stay down.” Ren heard a shudder in the other boy’s voice.

Ren silently agreed with the shudder and focused on how the coolness of the table eased his headache a little.

“Here’s your water and ice.” The waitress set the two cups on the table with a straw. “I also, brought the crackers. The toast will be ready shortly. Is there anything else I can get for you?” The waitress had regained her composure and pulled out her note pad after setting down the crackers.

“Thank you.” Ren managed out as he pulled the cup of ice closer.

“I’ll have coffee for now.” Goro said.

“One coffee, got it.” She jotted down the small order, gave a quick bow, and went back to the kitchen.

Ren tipped the cup to his mouth and allowed one ice cube in. He resisted the urge to chew it and instead moved it around his mouth.

“Here.” Goro handed Ren an open pack of crackers.

“Phank ew.” Ren mumbled around his ice cube. He pulled out a cracker and nibbled on it, using the melted ice to help swallow it.

He held back a gag as he felt and realized how tight and dry his thought was. Was he also dehydrated?

“You’ll still feel sick for a bit but the more liquid and crackers you get into you the better you’ll feel.” Goro assured, straight face despite the fact Ren was incredibly close to dry heaving.

“Relief… can’t come quick… enough.” He groaned as he placed another ice cube in his mouth.

“You _reaaaallly_ don’t want to rush this.” Goro reminded with emphasis.

Ren knew that. He _knew_ that but still…

The Phantom Theif sighed as he nibbled on another cracker and resigned himself to what was no doubt going to feel like a long evening.

At the very least though, he had an unexpected friend to help him out and keep him company. So even if he felt like a Shadow had chewed him up and spit him out, he knew his evening wouldn’t be all bad.

After all, he got to see an unexpectedly caring side of his wayward friend and rival.

And that was almost worth getting sick over.

Almost.

He was still going to make sure he didn’t repeat this a second time.

Forgetting to eat was a horrible, terrible, and stupid thing to do.

Most definitely _not_ completely worth it.

Ren stole a glance at Goro from between his bangs. Goro had a worried frown on his face. It was different from the normal masked emotions he usually wore.

It was genuine.

So… well, maybe… it was a smidgen worth it.

After all, it did feel nice to be worried over.

Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo card and rules can be found here https://digiandromeda.tumblr.com/post/187973083756/i-need-something-to-write-that-wont-cause-me-to
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and please feel free to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
